A Bun In The Oven
by Cilla1970
Summary: Edward and Bella are trying to get pregnant.  How do they keep it interesting?  Simple…a little fun with food. 2nd Place in Lovin' in the Oven Contest-Main Course and a Judges Choice


**A Bun in the Oven**

**Word Count: 7156**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are trying to get pregnant. How do they keep it interesting? Simple…a little fun with food.**

There's definitely something to be said for 'trying' to get pregnant. Aside from the obvious, that there is copious amounts of sex, the fact that there is lots of sex, forces you to become creative to keep things from getting a little monotonous.

I can tell you that my wife, Bella, is definitely taking this seriously. She called me at work during lunch today and told me not to come home until 7 because she's making a special dinner. She says I have to knock on the door when I get home as we are pretending we're dating again and that we haven't slept together yet. Now, I'm all for role playing, even though this seems to be taking it a bit far, but I am also all about making my wife happy, so I agree.

I haven't been able to think of anything else since lunch, except dinner with Bella. It's not that I don't think of her all the time anyway. She is the last thing that I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing on my mind when I wake up in the morning. She pretty much fills most of the day as well, especially since all we've been doing when we're together lately is fucking. Sorry, Bella would have my balls if she knew I said that. We're trying to create a life, and we always make love, even when I've got her bent over something and I'm giving it to her as hard as I can. That's what Bella says anyway. To me, just because I'm fucking her, doesn't mean I'm not making love to her too. The distinction between the two is a moot point to me when you are in love with the person.

On the drive home, I'm smiling to myself, wondering just what she has planned for our evening. When I talked to her at lunchtime, she'd been making a list to go grocery shopping. She had refused to tell me what was on the list and insisted on it all being a surprise. Then she told me I would have to change when I got home into what she had bought for me. I was wondering if she was cooking Japanese and she wanted me to wear a kimono or something. Fuck, I hope it's not something stupid like that. Please let it be something cool like a doctor's coat or a 1930's gangster costume, something manly, at the very least. Hell, I'd even settle for a FedEx uniform. 'Can you please sign, Miss, because I've got your _package_ right here.' Yeah, that might be fun.

I told her not to go to so much trouble – pizza would be fine with me as long as we got to spend some quality time together. By quality time, I meant lying in bed naked with her forgetting about the pizza, but she insisted that she wanted to do this 'right', and not turn this whole process into a chore. I said that fu.., I mean making love to her could never be a chore. I'm smooth like that.

As I enter our apartment building, I'm almost run over by a pizza delivery guy on the way out. I quickly step to one side as the guy hastily rushes out the doors. I look at him wondering what the hell is wrong with him. I've never seen a delivery guy in such a hurry, and never one that looked so flushed and terrified. I think to myself that he must have delivered a pizza late. Maybe he's scared he'll get in trouble. I head up to our apartment, though I still don't understand why I have to knock on the door when I get there. I mean, it's my place too, but what Bella wants, Bella gets.

I step up to the door and knock lightly.

"Who is it?" Bella asks timidly from inside.

What the fuck? "It's me," I answer softly, wondering why she isn't opening the door. She never checks who it is before opening the door and usually just yells for whoever it is to come in. She should know it's me, and it's my fucking house!

"Me who?" Bella asks again for further assurance.

"Who do you think it is?" I ask with irritation. Is she teasing me on purpose?

"If you're the pizza guy again, I swear that I'll scream," she threatens.

Now my mind is racing wondering what the pizza guy has to do with all this, and what was he running from? At least I know we are having pizza for dinner.

"Bella. It's me, Edward, your husband," I say, worried. I'm now a little concerned and just want her to open the fucking door and screw all these games so I can find out what happened.

Bella stood behind the door and slowly opens it a tiny distance just enough that she can peer around the door and through the gap to see that it is me at the door

I frown as I make eye contact. "Can I come in?" I ask.

Bella smiles and says, "Of course, but you need to close your eyes first."

Her smile is enough to reassure me that nothing is wrong. I'll find out the story with the pizza guy later. "Close my eyes first? Why?" I ask.

"Because it's part of my surprise and I don't want you to spoil it," she explains.

"Okay," I say, closing my eyes, "What now?"

I feel her take my hand in hers and pull me quickly through the door, closing and locking it behind us, while saying "keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them."

"Okay," I say playing along, "but if we're playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey then I want you to be the donkey," I add playfully.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Bella says as she starts to take my clothes off, beginning with my jacket and then pulling off my shoes and socks, throwing them off to the side.

"Wh .. what are you doing?" I ask. I don't remember this being something we did when we were dating.

"I told you that I was supplying the attire for the evening. I just have to get you undressed so that you can get dressed again," she says as she pulls my shirt from my waistband and unbuttons it.

"You know I can undress myself," I say, playfully reaching for her blindly.

"I'm sure that you can, but I need the practice in undressing you. I plan on doing it a lot," Bella teases as she moves to my belt and zipper to rid me of my pants as well. "Just keep your hands to yourself and your eyes closed until I tell you to open them," she instructs.

I have no idea what this game is she's playing, but I can feel myself hardening as she pushes my pants to the floor, and then goes back up to free me from my boxers gently before pulling them down as well.

"Nice," Bella says, almost to herself as she takes in the sight of my naked body with my already stiffening cock. It's so fucking hot to hear her say that since she's actually seen it so many times before, but I think she might be saying it because that's what she said the first time she saw it. I can tell she's taking this pretend first time thing seriously and it's taking all her willpower not to drop this whole game and dive right in…or on.

I blush a little at her comment, because I guess I'm kind of getting into this a little bit now, and that's what I did the first time. I realize I'm being a bit of a pussy for blushing at my wife calling my cock 'nice', so I act irritated.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I huff.

"In a minute," she replies, "I just have to go get your outfit," she continues. I can sense she's finding it difficult to take her eyes off me standing there in all my glory and she adds, "Although, I must admit that I'm starting to think that I prefer you like this."

"You've got one minute to dress me otherwise I'm opening my eyes and chasing you into the bedroom," I state firmly.

"Spoil sport," Bella says and I can feel her leave me to reach for something. Whatever it is she has, she hangs it over my head. It's a piece of fabric that she's now tying at the back.

"You can open your eyes now, but if you don't calm down a little, then it's not going to sit right," she says playfully, referring to the tent pole my dick is making in the fabric

I open my eyes and look at the apron that I am now wearing. I'm about to question her when I look up and completely forget what I was going to say.

My gorgeous wife is standing in front of me in nothing but a tiny white frilly apron. It barely reaches the top of her thighs. I have no idea what material it's made of, but I do know it's completely see through. The dark circles around her nipples draw my attention instantly and my mouth dries up completely. There are no words. I love her tits.

Bella's smile grows as she sees my reaction. "You like?" she asks as she pirouettes on the spot giving me a peek at her naked ass.

I try to swallow, but my Adam's apple seems to have swollen along with the other part of my body that is currently demanding all the blood in my system. I can barely swallow, but I manage to squeak out, "Wh … what are you wearing?"

"Not much actually," she replies coyly, smoothing the small skirt over her flat stomach. As she does this, it flashes across my mind that this little exercise is all in aid of making her stomach not-so-flat. The irony is not lost on me.

"I can see that," I reply. All I want to do is take her in my arms and ravage the hell out of her in that little get up…roughly…from behind. I digress.

My eyes are following her hands and their every move. I watch them as they move over the skirt, noticing the dark nicely trimmed v between her legs through the almost-not-even-there fabric. My heart starts to race and I have to consciously slow my breathing or I'm scared that I might just cum right there, and that would be so embarrassing. "But … why?" I manage to stumble out of my mouth. Yep, more and more like when we were dating. I used to get so nervous.

"Well … the recipe book actually says that we are supposed to eat all of tonight's food naked. But then it also suggests that you wear an apron while you're preparing it. Just in case of little accidents I suppose. We'd hate for you to get confused if you were chopping up sausage, I'm kind of attached to that particular appendage," she teases.

"You're trying to tell me that this is in a recipe book?" I ask.

"Uh huh," Bella replies and then leads me to the kitchen counter where she hangs me a book. "Would you like a drink?" she asks, falling back into 'dating' mode.

"Sure," I reply, picking up the book and flicking through the pages. "Rude Food?" I ask, rhetorically. "Where did you find this?" I add as I look at the photos of various types of food served in amazingly erotic ways.

"Isn't it great?" she answers as she hands me a martini glass. Instead of the normal olive in the bottom, it has two stuffed olives that are held together by a toothpick. They looked like a pair of tits with erect nipples bobbing around in my drink. I'm not normally a fan of martinis, but I can work with this.

Bella's on the other hand has two olives held either side of a dill pickle that is poking out of the glass. I see her look at me making sure she has my complete attention and then she proceeds to sip the martini then lick the tip of the pickle over and over. Her tongue is making circles around it as she dips it back into the liquid again. I can't take my eyes off her as I watch her tongue play with the end of it. It reminds me of what I know that tongue can do. This is not helping the tent effect in my apron one little bit, so I gulp my drink down to try and calm my racing heart.

"Would you believe that I actually found it in the library?" Bella says, "but I was too embarrassed to borrow it from there so I tracked it down at a bookstore not far away and bought it this afternoon. So, it's all ours. I figure that if it's as much fun as it looks, then we'll be able to work our way through the whole thing," she suggests. _Hell yes! We can work our way through the whole thing, today, tomorrow, the next day._

I smile at the idea of enjoying more dinners with a naked Bella. That is more than appealing to me.

"But I thought that we were having pizza?" I say, still puzzled about the pizza guy comment from earlier, but certainly not disappointed.

"No. We were never having pizza. Tonight was meant to be something special. I am supposed to be trying to seduce you. I opened the door to some creepy pizza delivery guy who got the wrong apartment when I thought it was you. You should have seen his face when he checked me out, I thought he was going to faint. I slammed the door in his face in a big hurry," she explains, "it was just before you arrived. That's why I put you through the third degree when you knocked … because I was a little scared that he may have come back for another look."

I now understood why the guy was so red and freaked out; he was obviously blushing … big time. I would have done the same in his shoes.

"Lucky guy," I quip.

"You know you could get lucky tonight?" Bella suggests as she dips the tip of her finger into a small container of caviar, places it on the tip of her tongue playing with it, and then runs it over her lips before eventually swallowing it.

I could not take my eyes off her, following every movement her tongue makes

"If you like?" she whispers suggestively. I'm thinking I like this 'we've never done it before' game.

"You know that I like," I said pulling her to me. My lips crashed in to hers and I could still taste the remnants of the caviar as I ravaged her mouth with my tongue. The aprons, which barely pass for miniscule strips of fabric between us, only serve to ignite my desire for her even further.

I feel Bella lean back against the counter for support as she starts to go weak at the knees. She returns my kiss with equally desperate passion. I can tell she wants to skip dinner and go straight for dessert. She's teased me, so I'm going to tease her right back. She's obviously gone to a lot of trouble so I hate to spoil it by not enjoying the full experience. At least, that's what I continuously tell myself through the heavy make out session.

She starts to clear a space on the countertop and some things crash to the floor, instantly causing me to pull back.

"Sorry," I say as I try to get myself back under control.

"Don't be sorry," Bella pants, "can we just finish this?"

"If you mean dinner, then sure," I say, "I can see that you've gone to a lot of trouble."

I'm really trying to gain control and fight every urge in me to just take her on this counter top. Although, it would probably contribute to our end goal of getting pregnant, it would spoil what Bella has tried to do for me here. Besides, it's fun to tease her, and she knows I'll give in by the end of the night.

"Okay then," she says, finishing her drink in one gulp. Her breathing is now back under control as well. "Let's move on to the starters," she announces as she pulls a tray of shucked oysters from the fridge and places them on the larger tray with a bowl which contains some fancy lettuce and a dish with cut lemon wedges and salt and pepper. "You bring the book with you and follow me into the bedroom, because you're going to have to help with this," Bella explains.

Apparently the part about me teasing her has been forgotten as I obediently do as I am told. The anal prick in me wants to question the wisdom of eating in our bedroom, but at this point I'll do just about anything for her as I follow her naked behind into our room. Our bed has a tablecloth thrown over it and candles are scattered on every available space. Bella places the tray on the bedside table and quickly pulls off her apron then lays down on her back in the middle of the bed, completely naked. "Turn to page six and decorate me. I'm your serving platter," she explains.

I turn to the page while taking another large gulp as I study the photo. "Are you sure about this?" I ask, "I don't remember you being this bold when were dating, but I have to say I like it."

Bella nods in appreciation of what I'm saying, and I think we are going to drop the whole dating pretense when she says, "Unless, of course, you don't like oysters?"

She's knows damn well that I do, and she knows they are indeed an aphrodisiac, at least for me.

"I like them all right," I reply, playing along with the game, but I've never eaten them quite like this," I add, eyeing her lasciviously.

"Well, are you feeling adventurous enough to try?" Bella asks, taunting me, "or do you just want to stick to eating the boring old way?"

I instantly rise to the bait, in more ways than one. I take some of the lettuce from the bowl and lightly place it on her mound creating a springy bed. I'm having trouble concentrating on the task at hand, wanting nothing more than to bury my face, and other parts of my anatomy, between her legs.

Bella wriggles a little, and says, "It tickles."

"What is this anyway?" I ask.

"It's called red coral lettuce. Pretty fancy, huh?" She teases.

"Yeah," I say nonchalantly, then take the half shells and lightly place them on top of the bed of lettuce. The sight of the oysters sitting in their shells on top of the lettuce surrounded by Bella's naked body is almost the end of me. I wonder if she would mind if I excuse myself a moment while I go and jack off. At this rate, I won't need more than half a tug and I'll be cumming all over the place.

I'm sure Bella can see the pained look on my face, and she's got to know what I'm thinking. It seems that she's immersed into the back and forth playful teasing again after our close encounter with sealing the deal too quickly in the kitchen.

"There's lemon and salt and pepper on the tray as well if you'd like it?" she points out with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Thanks," I reply, smirking at her. I reach for a wedge of lemon and squeeze a little juice on to the oyster and then hesitate. I can't seem to take my eyes from her already glistening and swollen lower lips that are right there… tempting me.

"Now you can eat," Bella urges, taking in what I know must be a hungry look in my eyes, that's not only for the oysters.

I reach for an oyster shell and bring it to my lips, tilting it until its contents slip off and into my mouth swallowing it whole. I return the empty shell to the tray beside the bed.

Bella's watching me with fascination, licking her lips and then biting it. She knows it drives me crazy when she does that

"Now you have to feed me … because I can't move," she instructs, adding the last part as an invitation.

I nod my head and pick up another shell. This time, I raise it to Bella's lips, waiting until she opens her mouth before tilting it and sliding the slippery morsel inside. She swallows it whole, using her tongue to trace the outline of her lips removing every last vestige of taste. The symbolism of her actions is not lost on me at all.

"That was good," she says, smiling brightly at me.

All I can do is nod since I seem to have lost the power of speech while drowning in the sexual overtones.

"Please feel free to take whatever you want," she says never taking her eyes off me.

I get her message loud and clear and quickly consume another couple of oysters, feeding Bella in between. Once they are all gone, I bury my face in the bed of lettuce on her mound, munching my way through it all.

"That tickles," she says, wriggling and giggling.

"I'm still hungry," I say, stroking between her folds with my finger, eyeing the spot where the lettuce used to be.

"Oh," she moans, stilling her body. She tilts her hips to give my fingers better access as my tongue finds her clit. Her breath becomes ragged as she asks, "do you want the main course now?"

I look up from between her legs, and smirk as I say, "I think I've found something here that will keep me going."

Bella smiles at me through hooded eyes as she grips the tablecloth in her fists. It only takes a minute more before she's losing herself completely to the waves of pleasure that begin to flood over her. Yeah, I'm just that good.

I move back up onto the bed and tenderly hold her as she finally comes back down to earth. I love the way the she gives her body over to me completely when we're like this. I bend my elbow, resting my head on my hand so I can watch the play of emotions on her face, loving every nuance until she realizes that I'm just staring at her with a spent smile on her face.

"I'm going to have to return the favor," she says lustily.

I shake my head gently and reply softly, "There's no need. You don't have to do anything but feed me." I know that this game we're playing is fraught with danger, as I'm not sure I can hold out if she were to start on me. There's more food to come and this is just way too much fun. I'll get mine eventually. I'm content for now knowing she's satisfied.

"That doesn't seem enough in light of what you just did to me," she explains.

"I was hungry," I reply innocently.

"Maybe I am too," she says, reaching to pull away my apron with one hand and taking my cock in her other.

I move away, slightly out of reach, and take her hand in mine as I stand back up beside the bed. "Well, then let's go and see about the next course." I pick up the wisp of material that is meant to be her apron and hand it to her. "You should probably put this back on. Not that it covers much but I'm not sure that I can possibly work in a kitchen with you when you are completely naked. I am only human, after all."

I can tell Bella is disappointed. I know she wants to make me feel as good as I just made her feel. She's just as much of an unselfish lover as I am. She gets up slowly and follows me back into the kitchen, the last effects of her orgasm making her movements unsteady.

"So, I'm not sure if I'm even game to ask what's next," I say, turning to her. She's gone to a lot of trouble preparing for this meal and I don't want to seem unappreciative.

Bella leans in and lightly kisses me and I smile in return, "What was that for?" I ask.

"Because I can, and because I love you," she replies simply as she opens the door of the fridge and pulls some containers out. "I thought that we might serve the main course on a plate to share and then desserts on you … literally," she smiles and then licks her lips.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, pressing my ever present hard on into her back. I move her hair to the side and kiss her neck tenderly.

"I love you, too. What else have you got for me?" I whisper seductively in her ear.

I have no idea what she has in mind for dessert but if it means that I'll be laying naked while she eats off me, well, I can do that. This little game we're playing is right up there in my top five fantasies, right behind her dressed as Princess Leia in the gold bikini from Return of the Jedi. Fuck, what guy hasn't had that fantasy?

"We're having fish, but if you don't feel like that, then I've got some hot dogs, just in case," she comments. I've always been a little picky about my seafood.

"Fish sounds good," I say, picking up the book again and flicking through the pages looking at the options. I stop at the page with the hot dogs with the mustard dribbling off them and say "I may never eat another hot dog again if I keep picturing them like this." I point to the picture in the book.

Bella laughs. "Phallic symbols not your thing, love?" she asks.

"Definitely not … not for something that I put in my mouth … and certainly not for something that I bite through," I shudder.

Bella laughs. "How about vaginal symbols?" she asks as she turns to the page the she has bookmarked.

I look at the book and my mouth drops open. "You've got to be kidding me? I'm sure that I just ate that. Only moments ago," I joke, kinking my eyebrow.

Bella laughs and then tells me, "We're having Sole Colbert, and any comparisons that you might be making are all in your dirty little mind."

"And your dirty little mind as well," I remind her suggestively.

Bella just smiles at me knowingly. "I've skinned the fish and grilled it already and its just keeping warm in the oven so we just have to put it all together and serve it."

"I think that I might enjoy this," I say, "it does look like one of my favorites."

Bella pulls out an oval plate and begins to arrange things. "Read the instructions for me?" she asks.

"It says to _'Arrange everything so that the soft white fillets curve gently around the creamy sauce rather like two long lips. Surround them with thick curls of parsley, insert the peeled shrimp, backs up, in the sauce at one end and the effect is….'_," I look up from what I am reading and glance over as Bella places the last of the shrimp in and turns to me showing off her handiwork. "What do you think?"

"It looks … good," I say, trying to keep my breathing under control again.

"Good enough to eat?" Bella asks pertly, teasing me.

"Definitely," I answer.

"I thought we might sit out here," Bella says as she moves over to the glass-topped coffee table and places the plate down. She then throws a cushion on the ground on one side for me and another on the other side for herself.

I move to sit down, but Bella stops me. "You wouldn't wear your apron to the table," she frowns as she strips hers off and sits down cross-legged.

I follow suit, undoing the apron and then dropping it on the sofa before sitting down on the floor. This is why I love this woman, well one of the many reasons. She's so playful, and she's not shy at all, at least with me.

I gulp hard making my Adam's apple bob painfully. Not only am I facing a plate of food that does nothing but remind me of going down on Bella again, but also her breasts are sitting pertly on top of the table, her nipples standing to attention. I can feel my dick twitching and there is nothing that I can do to make it calm down. It's like a divining rod pointing straight ahead, and I know exactly what it's pointing at. The plate on the top of the table may be preventing me from seeing the target but a naked Bella is sitting cross-legged in front of me. If only my dick had eyes in its head, it would have quite a view.

"Why don't you go first?" Bella says.

"Um … ladies first," I suggest.

"We're supposed to use our fingers to eat with and feed one another," she informs me. I'm glad because I noticed that there are no utensils on the table, and I didn't want to get up and walk around with my dick as engorged as it is. She turns her hand over, facing palm upwards and using her middle finger to gently insert it into the thick creamy white sauce, moving it towards the shrimp at the end. She smiles as she hooks a shrimp over her finger, the sauce dripping from it as she offers it to me.

I quickly take it into my mouth and chew, using my tongue to catch all of the drips. I start to worry that I'm about to spill some creamy white sauce of my own all over the cushion I'm sitting on, if I don't get myself under control.

"Now you feed me," Bella says softly. The sexual tension in the room is palpable, and now I'm getting really anxious for dessert.

I break off a small piece of fish and dip it in the sauce and then offer it to Bella. She takes my fingers into her mouth, then, as I start to pull back, she lightly holds my hand in place. She uses her tongue to lick my fingers of every last morsel of food; sucking gently on each one in turn as her eyes devour mine at the same time.

By the time we finish the main course, I am having trouble even focusing; every fiber of my being seems to be focused on my pulsating dick. I'm ready to get to the main event. It's starting to be painful, but apparently, my wife still has more in store for me.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable on the bed and I'll bring the dessert on through?" Bella suggests.

"Exactly what are we having?" I ask, wondering how I am going to stay in control and not just jump her. I sort of hope that it might be ice cream. Then I can pack it around my nether regions and maybe diminish the throbbing sensation, plus the melting ice cream might actually hide any little accidents I might have.

"Well … I had thought about having a banana split … but in lieu of your dislike of phallic symbols that you bite through, I guess that we'll leave that for another time, and I know you like strawberries," Bella purrs.

I nod, dumbly because I'm not sure if we're still pretending to be on a date any more. The only part that really felt like a date was me knocking on the door to come in, and that was ruined by the pizza guy. I'm also still not sure about what I'm getting myself into with dessert when all I want to do is fu…uh, make love to my wife.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be with you." Bella says, standing and making her way back in to the kitchen to gather the fixings for dessert.

I hesitate for a moment trying to think of anything that might lessen the ache in my balls but my eyes can't help but follow a naked Bella as she moves around the kitchen which has the reverse effect and only makes things worse. "Maybe we should give dessert a miss? I'm pretty full." I suggest thinking that maybe if dinner is over, I can get down to what I really want to do to her…for her.

Bella looks at me licking her lips. "I'm still hungry. Surely you wouldn't deny a girl dessert?"

"Um … sure." I reply quickly. "I might just go to the bathroom first." I suggest, thinking that maybe I can get away with a quick tug and at least alleviate some of this pressure. I know she knows what she's doing to me, the little minx. I'll show her when it's my turn.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it a bit hard to go … you know, like GO … when you are in that state?" she asks rhetorically. Oh yeah, she knows all right.

"Um … yeah … you're probably right," I say as I walk into our bedroom to lie down. Maybe if I close my eyes for a few moments and think of my brother, Jasper's hairy ass, then things might get better for me. I'm certainly going to give my wife my own version of slow torture like she's doing to me.

Bella comes in right behind me and places the tray on the bedside table. "I have some chocolate and strawberry body paint … but I thought that we might leave that until later?" she suggests holding up the two small pots and a paint brush.

"Much later," I say, knowing full well that I'll wear her out before we get to painting our bodies with food.

Bella laughs at me. She knows what I mean by that and then places a few strawberries on my chest. Using her fingers she scoops a handful of whipped cream from a bowl that she's brought in and drops it in my belly button. "Did you know that you have a cute belly button?" Bella asks, smiling.

"Yes," I reply, laughing, the whipped cream shaking in it's cavity, "you say that just about every time you follow my 'happy' trail." I use the air quotes when I say this because that's what she calls it. She says it leads to _all kinds _of happy.

She hesitates for a moment, then wipes the excess cream from her hand over my now totally engorged dick as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do and continues. "Well it is. Are you sure that you don't want any dessert? I have marshmallows and chocolate dipping sauce as well," she adds, dipping her fingers into the chocolate and proceeds to cover her nipples with it.

That is her biggest mistake. I'm done with this game. I need to be inside her now. I want so badly to lick the sauce off her beautiful nipples, but I can't move because of the strawberries and cream that are precariously balanced on top of me. "I suddenly have a need for chocolate, but you need to get this stuff off me first," I demand.

"Your wish is my command," Bella says, as she picks up on my tone. "Watch this. No hands." She boasts as she put her hands behind her back and leans forward to pick up a strawberry with her mouth, moves to my stomach to dip it in cream and slowly consumes it … her eyes never leaving mine as the juice of the strawberry runs down her chin. She uses her tongue to try to clean up the rest of the cream that was spread over her face. "It's delicious. I know that you're not hungry, but you really should try one," she says, picking up another one with her teeth and swirls it in the cream and then brings her mouth to mine. I bite down on the strawberry as close to her lips as I can. We each chew our own piece of the sweet fruit, then I pull her mouth back to mine and completely invade it with my tongue.

I inwardly congratulate myself because I know after that kiss, she's now the one who's done playing as swings her leg over my hips to straddle me.

"Did you enjoy my little game?" she asks, sliding her wet folds up and down my shaft. I can barely see straight from the sensations, and I hold her hips to stop her from moving.

"Does it feel like I enjoyed it?" I reply, pushing my hardness up against her core.

Bella groans as she tries to move forward so she can slide right back onto me, but I'm not playing that. As much as it's really going to kill me, I'm going to tease her knowing just how sweet revenge can be. The final act itself is going to last mere seconds if it works out the way I hope, but the end justifies the means, I think to myself.

With all my resolve I lift her off me and throw her on her back on the bed beside me, then quickly move to situate myself between her legs. She eagerly spreads them for me and raises her hips in anticipation of me entering her. I take my dick in my hand, and just holding it seems to calm some of the throbbing. Gently I guide the tip to her entrance, but instead of pushing inside, I move it up to separate her folds and circle her clit.

I repeat this motion again and again, sometimes moving away from her slick folds to draw patterns around her whole sex and inner thighs. On my last pass over her clit, her whole body quivers with an orgasm I can tell she was fighting to hold in.

"Edward, please," she begs, and that's all I've been waiting to hear. I push into her slowly and there is an audible groan from both of us at this final long awaited contact.

We lay still for a moment just holding each other connected. It seems like a huge moment even though we've done this so many times. It's because we know what we want the end result of this to be, and I've got a good feeling about this time. Our eyes connect in silent acknowledgement of how this one time tonight can change our lives forever. Bella gives me a wink and a little nod and I begin to move inside her.

She pulls her legs up and wraps them around my waist locking her ankles together. I can feel every inch of her insides, and there is no way I can get any deeper. She urges my slow motions forward by pressing her heels into the small of back with each thrust, and as predicted, I quickly feel the swirling of my impending orgasm in my stomach.

"Baby, you need to cum," I say "I can't hold out much longer." I know from the way she's moaning that it won't be long for her either. I increase my tempo and push just a little bit harder and we are soon screaming each other's names and our love for each other as I cum harder than I have in my entire life, with Bella following quickly behind me.

I really wanted us to cum at the same time. It feels like her pussy is milking me when that happens.

I collapse to the side of her breathing heavily. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you cum at the same time as me," I say breathlessly.

Bella giggles, and I get a little annoyed that she's laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I ask. "I like it when we cum together, you know that."

"Yes, baby, I do, but do you know what the physical movement of a woman's orgasm is?" she asks as she rolls onto her stomach lying over my chest.

"No," I reply, swirling circles on her back with my fingers.

"Well, when a woman orgasms, her cervix dips into the pelvic cavity sucking up any liquid that might be pooled there. It's kind of like a little vacuum cleaner. So, when a woman climaxes after the man it increases the chances of getting pregnant, because there is something 'in the pool' to be sucked up. It just gives your little guys an extra push on their long journey." I smile at her and stick my tongue in my cheek.

"Huh? Who knew?" I ask rhetorically as we both burst out laughing.

It's now five weeks since we played with all the food. There have been the aforementioned copious amounts of sex since then, but that night still sticks out as special in both our minds. The fact that we have had _five _weeks of uninterrupted sex _every _night, and a casual comment from me that Bella's tits feel bigger, is what has me pacing up and down outside our bathroom.

Bella has been in there for what seems like a decade, and I can't take it any more.

"Bella, love, would you please come out and just tell me. If it's negative, we can keep trying," I plead. I think I can hear her crying. "I'm all about trying…every day…twice a day if we have to," I add, trying to joke with her.

The bathroom door finally opens, and my beautiful wife steps out holding the white stick with tears streaming down her face, and I immediately assume the worst. Then the most amazing thing happens. The most gorgeous smile I have ever seen on Bella's face emerges and she launches herself at me, pulling me in to a mind-blowing kiss. When she pulls back, she shows me the stick that simply says 'pregnant'.

I sweep her up off the ground and kiss her again twirling her around. When I put her down she looks at me with so much love and says the cutest thing.

"It looks like our little foray into playing with food has put a bun in the oven."

~fin~


End file.
